Emma Swan
by dianaemrys15
Summary: It all started when Emma and Bella swan move to Forks. When Emma meets the handsome and alluring Emmett Cullen her whole life changes. Faced with danger and mystery everything about him draws her in. She becomes best friends with Jason and Rosalie. With Emmett by her side she can face everything .. or so she thinks. Will she survive? Or will she submit to the death that awaits her.
1. Character Page

**A/N I do not own Twilight. Everything you recognize belongs to Stephanie Meyer. This will follow the books with some changes throughout. This is told through the point of view of Bella's older sister (OC). This will be an Emmett/OC story with Rosalie/OC. I prefer stories where Rosalie and Emmett are paired with someone else. All other pairings will be canon. I might use some quotes from the movie but it will mostly follow the books.** **Please review. You can criticize but please no extreme criticism.**

Name: Emmalina Aaliyah Swan

Personality: Outgoing, intelligent, bitchy at times, protective, bubbly, mischievous at times, open minded, fiery, compassionate, caring, loving, if betrayed or hurt she will act cold, closed off, and mean.

Appearance: Long Dark Brown Hair, Brown Eyes, Creamy Olive skin, curves in all the right places, heart shaped face, white teeth, nice smile, High Cheekbones, Size C breasts, 5 ft 6 in.

Portrayed By: Nina Dobrev

Family: Renee Dwyer (Mother), Phil Dwyer (Step-Father), Charlie Swan (Father), Isabella Swan (Younger Sister)

Friends/Relationships: Angela Webber (Friend), Emmett Cullen (Mate), Rosalie Hale (Best Friend), Jason Cullen (Best Friend), Alice Cullen (Friend), Jasper Cullen (Friend), Edward Cullen (Friend).

Hobbies: Dancing, Singing, Drawing, Photography

Nicknames: Lina, li, li-li, Emma, ems, ellie, Emmy-pie, Em, Emmy, Emily, emmeline, lia, Aaliyah, ali, Babe, Sweetheart, Lover, Baby, Love, Sweetie, Wife, Angel.

Languages Known: French, Italian, German, Spanish, Greek, English, Irish, Russian, Bulgarian and Welsh.

Special Characteristics: Photographic Memory, Telekinetic (Moves things with her mind), Physical Shield (Can block physical attacks), Weak mental shield (Her thoughts are fuzzy, can control the element Water.

Name: Isabella Marie Swan

Portrayed By: Kristen Stewart

Nicknames: Bella, belle, belly, jelly-belly, Tinkerbelle, beautiful

Name: Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen

Portrayed By: Robert Pattinson

Nicknames: Ed, Eddy

Name: Mary Alice Brandon Cullen

Portrayed By: Ashley Greene

Nicknames: Ali, Al, Fairy, Shorty, Midget, Beautiful, Pixie, Ali-cat.

Name: Jasper Whitlock Hale

Portrayed By: Jackson Rathbone

Nicknames: God of War, Jazz, Jazzy

Name: Jason McCarty Cullen

Portrayed By: Kellan Lutz

Nicknames: Jay, Jacey, Babe, Bro

Name: Rosalie Lillian Hale

Portrayed By: Nikki Reed

Nicknames: Rose, Baby, Babe, Kitty, Blondie, Angel, Sissy, Bitch, Rosie, Rosie-pie.

Name: Carlisle Cullen

Portrayed By: Peter Facinelli

Nicknames: Love, Dad, Daddy, Dr. Cullen, Dr. Fang.

Name: Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen

Portrayed By: Elizabeth Reaser

Nicknames: Love, Sweetheart, Mom, Mommy

Name: Emmett McCarty Cullen

Portrayed By: Kellan Lutz

Nicknames: Em, Emmy, Emmy-poo, Babe, Baby, Lover, Love, Husband.


	2. Prologue

**A/N I do not own Twilight. Everything you recognize belongs to Stephanie Meyer. This will follow the books with some changes throughout. This is told through the point of view of Bella's older sister (OC). This will be an Emmett/OC story with Rosalie/OC. I prefer stories where Rosalie and Emmett are paired with someone else. All other pairings will be canon. I might use some quotes from the movie but it will mostly follow the books. Please review. You can criticize but please no extreme criticism.**

_Prologue:_

I'd never given much thought to how I would die — though I'd had reason enough in the last few months — but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at us. Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something. I recognize that if I had not followed Bella I would be in his arms, but I had to support her.

I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. Especially if life gives you the best time f your life and the best family and friends you can ask for. The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill us.


	3. Chapter 1: First Sight

**A/N I do not own Twilight. Everything you recognize belongs to Stephanie Meyer. This will follow the books with some changes throughout. This is told through the point of view of Bella's older sister (OC). This will be an Emmett/OC story with Rosalie/OC. I prefer stories where Rosalie and Emmett are paired with someone else. All other pairings will be canon. I might use some quotes from the movie but it will mostly follow the books. Please review. You can criticize but please no extreme criticism. I have changed what Emma looks like. She is now portrayed by Nina Dobrev. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Emma P.O.V**

_Chapter 1: First Sight_

My mother drove me and Bella to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing a black lace crop top, a pair of short jean shorts and a pair of lace heels. I was wearing the outfit as a farewell gesture. My carry-on bag contained pants, a sweatshirt and a winter coat.

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me and my younger sister Bella when I was over a year old and Bella only a few months old. It was in this town that I'd been born. I loved it but Bella hated it along with my mother, Renee. I spent every Christmas except this year with him as well as summer holidays up until I was 15. That was the year Bella finally put her foot down; these past three summers, our dad, Charlie, vacationed with us in California for two weeks instead.

It was to Forks that I was now moving to- an action that I took with great pleasure. I loved Forks. I loved the green grass, the fresh air, and the woods. I loved the breeze in my hair and the quiet nature of the town.

"Bella, Emma" my mom said to us - the last of a thousand times - before we got on the plane. "You both don't have to do this." My mom looks like Bella more than me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. I was excited to go to forks but I would miss my loving, erratic, harebrained mother. Of course she had Phil now, so I knew she would be just fine. But I would still miss her. "I want to go," Bella lied from beside me. She'd always been a bad liar, but she'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now. "I am so excited to go" I said in a bubbly voice.

"Tell Charlie I said hi." "We will." "I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want -I'll come right back as soon as you need me." But I could see the sacrifice and disappointment in leaving Phil in her eyes behind the promise. "Don't worry about us," Bella urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom." "We'll be okay," I said reassuringly, "I'll look after the both of us. I love you loads Mom." She hugged us tightly for a minute, and then we got on the plane, and she was gone.

It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was excited about. It had been so long since I had seen him. I do know that Bella is worried as she is more of a Mommy girl than a Daddy girl like me.

Charlie had been really excited about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that Bella and I were coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd already gotten us registered for high school and was going to help Bella get a car as I had already shipped mine out along with the rest of my stuff.

But it was sure to be a little awkward with Charlie. Bella and Dad weren't what you called verbose, and I was a chatterbox usually, unless I had nothing to say. I knew he was more than a little confused by Bella's decision - like our mother; she hadn't made a secret of her distaste for Forks. Now my decision was a little more expected as I had always loved Forks. When we landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I loved the rain so I didn't see it as a bad omen. I'd already said my thankful goodbyes to the sun.

Charlie was waiting for us with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. Charlie gave Bella an awkward, one-armed hug when she stumbled her way off the plane. I gave him a bear hug when I effortlessly walked off the plane behind Bella. "It's good to see you, Bells, Emmy," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied Bella. "You both haven't changed much. How's Renée?" "Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." "She's great. She says Hi by the way, Dad" I said smiling at him.

I had only a few bags. Most of my clothes I had already sent to Forks. Mine and Bella's luggage just fit into the trunk of the police cruiser. "I found a good car for you, Bella, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in. "What kind of car?" Bella asked suspiciously. She probably caught on to how he said "good car for you" as opposed to just "good car." "Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy." "Where did you find it?" Bella asked. I wonder why she just can't be grateful. Though I suppose Renee is partly to blame as Bella had to take care of her.

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast. I used to go there all the time. I remember Billy and his son Jacob. "No." "He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted. Of course Bella wouldn't remember, she hated coming to Forks. "I remember him and his son Jacob. How is he doing?" I asked. "He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?" Bella asked. "Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine - it's only a few years old, really." "That doesn't answer the question, Dad." I said. "When did he buy it?" Bella asked. "He bought it in 1984, I think." "Did he buy it new?" Bella questioned. Smart. I would not have asked that. "Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties - or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly. "Ch - Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic..." Bella said.

"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore." "How cheap is cheap?" "Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at Bella with a hopeful expression. "You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car." "I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. "That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." "That was really nice of you to do that for Bella, Daddy" I said.

"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, "And you didn't think I forgot about you Emmy?" "No Dad, but I just thought living with you would be enough." "Well now," he mumbled embarrassed, "I didn't do much just fixed up a little cabin in the backyard for you. You have a bedroom, a closet and a bathroom." "Oh thanks Daddy. I really appreciate it. Now Bella and I don't have to share a room." I said brightly.

"It was nothing. I hope you like it. Besides I don't think all your stuff would fit in the upstairs bedroom" he said chuckling. "True. I do have a lot of stuff …" I trail off thoughtfully. We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for Conversation. We stared out the windows in silence. It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.

Eventually we made it to Dad's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with our mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had - the early ones. There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was Bella's new truck. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. I would have hated it and I had to ride in it unfortunately as my car didn't arrive until tomorrow. "Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" said Bella. At least she liked it. I would have detested it but I'm more of a fast sleek car kind of girl. "I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly.

It took only one trip to get all my stuff to my room as most of my stuff was already there in boxes. I got the Cabin Bedroom in the backyard. The room was unfamiliar; I used to share a bedroom with Bella. My new bedroom had soft fluffy white carpet, white walls, a blue and white circular bed, a fireplace, a ceiling light, a couple of scattered chairs, a purple desk and some purple side tables. My new closet was huge. It was a white walk in closet. My new bathroom was also big. It was black and white with a Jacuzzi tub, shower, sink and toilet.

One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. He left me alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother. It was nice to be alone, to be absolutely focused on unpacking. If I was with mom I would never finish. I unpacked all my clothes first. This took about 3 hours. Then I unpacked my shoes, jewelry and bags, which took another 2 hours. I finished with my closet and then unpacked everything for my bedroom which took about 1 hour. Finally I unpacked everything I needed for my bathroom which took about 30 minutes. Finally I was done.

Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven - now fifty-nine - students; there were more than seven hundred people in my senior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together - their grandparents had been toddlers together. Bella and I would be the new girls from the big city, a curiosity, a freak. I at least looked like I came from Phoenix with my tan skin and an athletic build. I have brown eyes and brown hair which is the only thing that sets me apart from a typical Californian girl.

Bella though, was ivory-skinned despite the constant sunshine. She had a slender body type. She was definitely not an athlete. Not only did she not look like an athlete she also had horrible hand-eye coordination and if she has to play a sport she normally injures herself and everyone else around her.

After I finished relaxing for a bit I went to the bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel. I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my tangled, damp hair. My skin was clear and stood out against the white of the bathroom. My skin looked prettier here. It was very smooth and clear and it was a great contrast against the white walls and paleness common to Forks.

Facing my reflection in the mirror, my insecurities came bubbling to the surface. What if no one liked me? What if I made no friends? After all we came later in the year and most of these people have known each other their whole lives. I just hope I make friends, after Chris and Clara died it was hard. I just hope I fit in and find someone who understands and appreciates me.

I related well to people who were similar to me or to people who I knew. But, sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain. But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning.

I slept well that night. The constant whooshing of the rain and wind across the roof lulled me into sleep. With my comforter around me I slept like a baby. Thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning, and I could feel the fresh air around me. It was so freeing here. I could actually taste the fresh air not the polluted air I was used to. I took a quick shower and changed into some pink jeans, a black long sleeve top, a light brown trench coat and a pair of black over the knee boots. I then put on some eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss and did my hair in a waterfall braid. I then grabbed my bag and headed into the house.

Breakfast with Charlie and Bella was a quiet event. He wished us good luck at school. We thanked him. I needed all the luck I could get. Charlie left first, off to the police station that was his wife and family. After he left, Bella and I sat at the old square oak table in two of the three unmatching chairs and examined his small kitchen, with its dark paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing was changed. Our mother had painted the cabinets eighteen years ago in an attempt to bring some sunshine into the house.

Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and our mom in Las Vegas, then one of the three of us in the hospital after I was born, then one of the four of us after Bella was born, taken by a helpful nurse, followed by the procession of mine and Bella's school pictures up to last year's. Those were embarrassing to look at - I would have to see what I could do to get Charlie to put them somewhere else, at least while we were living here. It was impossible, being in this house, not to realize that Charlie had never gotten over our mom. It made me a little uncomfortable. "How was your night," I asked Bella quietly, "did you sleep well?" "It was fine." she said, but I could see the lie in her eyes. "Well you can come see my room after school," I said smiling, "Is it okay if I get a ride with you today?" "Yes, it's fine. Your car would give us more attention anyways." She said. "Well fine" I said nudging her playfully, "I'll ride with you for the first bit and only drive my car to other places, deal?" "Deal" she said with a small smile. "C'mon lets go"

Although I didn't want to be too early to school, I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I grabbed my bag off the floor and my wallet before heading out into the rain. It was just drizzling still, not enough to soak me through immediately as Bella reached for the house key that was always hidden under the eaves by the door, and locked up. Bella quickly unlocked her truck's doors and I reluctantly got in the thing.

Thankfully the inside of the truck was nice and dry. Either Billy or Charlie had obviously cleaned it up, but the tan upholstered seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint. The engine loudly roared to life. I flinched at the noise. Like this wouldn't bring us attention. It was a piece of crap but Bella liked it so I wouldn't complain.

Finding the school wasn't difficult, though we'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made Bella stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. It was so different from our school back in Phoenix but I liked it, it had a homey feel to it.

Bella parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but Bella decided she would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I stepped unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door. Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed but I did not care, I liked my outfit.

The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you two?" "I'm Emmalina Swan and this is my sister Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. We were expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughters of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last.

"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedules right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show us. She went through our classes for us, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave us both a slip to have each teacher sign, which we were to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at us and hoped, like Charlie, that we would like it here in Forks. I smiled back brightly. Beside me Bella also forced out a smile.

When Bella and I went back out to her truck, other students were starting to arrive. "Hey Belle, can I see your schedule?" "Sure" I looked at it. "We have the same lunch. So I'm gonna start looking around and I'll see you at lunch?" "Okay, see you later" she said with a half smile on her face. "Kay, Bye" I waved and started looking around me. There were mostly old cars. My car would stick out like a sore thumb. Back in Phoenix it was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out.

I looked at the map in a spot by the school, memorizing it. I double checked my schedule; I had AP Chemistry with Ms. Johnson, AP Biology with Mr. Banner, AP English with Mr. Berty, Songwriting and Performance with Ms. July, Lunch, Gym with Coach Clapp and Spanish with Mrs. Goff. I neatly put everything in my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. I can do this, I said to myself confidently. No one was going to bite me. I finally exhaled and started walking towards my first class.

I kept my face open as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. My light brown trench coat stood out. I could feel the stares on my back as I walked past. Once I got around the cafeteria, building five was easy to spot. A large black "5" was painted on a white square on the west corner. I felt my breathing gradually increase as I approached the door. I took a deep breath and relaxed as I opened the door.

The classroom was medium sized. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored brunette, the other also pale, with light red hair. My skin sticks out here. It looks so dark compared to the paleness of most of the students.

I took the slip up to the teacher, an average sized, pale brunette haired woman whose desk had a nameplate identifying her as Ms. Johnson. She gawked at me when she saw my name - not an encouraging response - and of course I just stared back with a smirk on my lips. But at least she sent me to an empty lab desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed. I kept my eyes down on the worksheet I was given, it was fairly basic: just a sheet about balancing the elements. I'd already done this a thousand times. That was comforting... and boring. "Mr. Cullen, you're late" the teacher said to an extremely handsome teenager. He was tall; he looked like he was at least 6'3" with bulging muscles, clear pale skin and dark brown almost black hair. "Sorry, Ms. Johnson. I was with my father" he said grinning at her. "It's no problem," the teacher said flustered, "Please sit next to Ms. Swan."

Oh crap! He probably noticed me staring. Good thing I don't blush like Bella otherwise I'd be tomato red right now. I quickly looked back down at my worksheet. I was about half way through. I was working away when the chair beside me scraped against the floor. I looked up into Emmett Cullen's grinning face. There was something about him that was so alluring. It drew me in. "Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen and you're Emmalina, right?" "Yes, just call me Emma." "Nice to meet you Emma" "You too" I quickly finished my worksheet and put it in my binder. I looked over to see Emmett had just finished. "Want to play 20 questions?" I quietly asked him. "Sure, bring it on" he said smiling.

"Okay, what's your favourite colour?" "Dark Blue, yours?" "Pink and blue, any siblings?" "I have five siblings. Favourite food?" "Cheesecake, what are your siblings' names?" "Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Jason Cullen and Edward Cullen. What is one of your hobbies?" "Photography, why do your siblings have different last names?" "We're all adopted. What are two languages you can speak fluently?" "French and Italian. Your full name?" "Emmett McCarty Cullen. Your full name?" "Emmalina Aaliyah Swan. "A place you want to visit?" "The Arctic. Your dream vacation?" "A private cruise in the Caribbean. Favourite animal?" "Grizzly bears. Yours?" "A Cheetah. Favourite book?" "I don't have one. Favourite movie?" "I don't have one. Favourite sibling?" "Jason, my twin. Your birthday?" "September 12th, 1986. Yours?" "May 8th,1986. Favourite holiday?" "Christmas, yours?" "New years. Dream job?" "Singer/songwriter. Hobbie?" " Hiking. May I see your schedule?" "Why?" "The bell is about to ring and I want to see if I am in any of your other classes." "Sure. Here" I said and handed him my schedule. He looked at it for a second. "We have English, Lunch, Gym and Spanish together besides this class." "That's awesome." I said beaming at him.

When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, I stood up and put my things back in my bag. "I'll see you in English. You have your next class with my sister Rosalie. She's tall and blonde. You can't miss her" "Okay, see you then." "See you. Bye" he said grinning roguishly at me. "Bye now" I said winking at him before I got my jacket and headed out into the rain, which had picked up.

I quickly walked to my next class AP Biology in building 4. I found the building and stepped inside. I handed my slip to Mr. Banner, a tall, balding man. He pointed me to a seat near the back which was occupied by the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had golden blonde hair, an hourglass body, beautiful pale skin and warm golden eyes. I quickly walked to the empty seat and gently eased myself into it.

I turned toward her. "I really love the colour of your hair. It's really beautiful. You're Rosalie Hale right?" "Yes," she said coolly glaring at me, "And thank-you" "You're welcome. Your brother Emmett didn't describe you well enough. You're very beautiful." "Thank-you," she said smiling at me, "Let's start over. My name is Rosalie Hale, but please call me Rose." She held out her hand. I gripped it. "Nice to meet you Rose. My name is Emmalina Swan, please call me Emma."

The rest of the morning passed quickly. My English teacher, Mr. Berty, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I confidently walked to the center of the room. "My name is Emmalina Swan but I prefer Emma. I used to live in Phoenix and I love to sing and dance." I then calmly walked to my seat beside Emmett who I noticed was beaming at me.

After two classes, I realized I didn't pay attention to anyone but Emmett, Rosalie and Jason. I talked with them a lot. It turns out Rose is in my songwriter/performance class as well as my English and Biology classes. Jason is in my Gym class and my English class. I have become good friends with all three of them. I felt a connection with them. Emmett I especially felt close to.

Rose offered to wait as I talked to the teacher about lyrics. I was thankful as it would be a bit scary walking into the cafeteria on your first day alone. "Hey, let's go." "Okay," she said smiling at me, "What was that about." "I was just asking about the projects and whether we can do a talent show or performance at the end to show the school what we are working on and maybe we can raise money for charity or something of that sort." "Wow, did she okay the idea?" "Yep, as long as we talk to the principle and find a place to have it. We can do it." "Wow, that's amazing." I shrugged.

We found Emmett and Jason waiting for us. Jason kissed Rose in greeting before turning to me. "So, you're stealing my Rosie away from me" he said dramatically clutching his heart. "Well I can't help it, I'm just that adorable" I said grinning. He gasped theatrically "Emmett looks like you have competition" I blushed. "Oh, look at that she's blushing" he said. I blushed harder. Emmett and Jason started play fighting. "Oh, knock it off you two" Rose said with her hands on her hips. They laughed. We entered the cafeteria with Jason and Rose walking together and Emmett and I right behind them.

I saw Bella right away. She was sitting at a crowded table. "Shoot" I groaned. "What's wrong?" Rose asked as she and Jason turned around. "I promised Bella I would meet up with her at lunch." "Why is that a problem?" Rose asked. "Her table looks like she is surrounded by the gossipers and the bystanders." I said. "You're right they're all horrible. Especially that bitch Lauren and her follower Jessica. And watch out for Mike Newton, he'll follow you around like a dog." Rose sneered. "Well I guess I have to go." I said reluctantly.

"Noooo!" Jason cried out. "You can't leave us!" Emmett finished dramatically. "I think you'll survive." I said sarcastically. "We won't surviveee!" Emmett gushed dramatically falling to his knees. "We won't make it!" Jason chocked out. Falling beside Emmett. "You can't leave me with these idiots" Rose said desperately. I started laughing. Emmett, Jason and Rose joined in. "I'll just say hello and then join you at your table. Deal?" "Deal" they chorused. They walked to their table and I walked towards Bella.

"Who are they?" I heard Bella ask a short curly haired brunette. "Bella" she turned around. "Emma" she said. She moved over so I could sit down. "Guys, this is my older sister Emma." She said to the table. "Hey" a bunch of people said. "Hello" I said. "So, who are you staring at?" "Them" she said pointing at the Cullen's.

As I looked over at the table the thinner boyish one, Edward glanced at me before staring at Bella. He looked away quickly; Bella dropped her eyes at once. The brunette giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like Bella did. I didn't react.

"That's Edward, Jason and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.

Unpopular but nice names, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had. But maybe that was in vogue here - small town names? "They are... very nice-looking." Bella said. "Yes!" the brunette agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though - Jason and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. I didn't see any problem with that. "So, people live with their boyfriends and girlfriends all the time." I said. The brunette glared at me. She was opening her mouth to respond. "Which ones are the Cullens?" Bella interrupted. "They don't look related..."

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins - the blondes - and they're foster children." "They look a little old for foster children." "They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that." "That's really kind of nice - for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness. "That doesn't matter," I said passionately, "A lot of people who cannot have kids adopt. It was very nice of her to take them in and I bet she's a wonderful mother."

"Have they always lived in Forks?" Bella asked. "No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to new arrivals like us. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska." "Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" Bella asked. She peeked at him from the corner of her eye."That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. "Someone has a crush." I whispered in Bella's ear. She blushed. "Well, I'll see you after school, Bella" "Kay, see you." I got up and walked towards the Cullen table. "Hey Lina" Rose said glancing at me. She moved over and I sat down. "Hey" I said. "This is my younger brother Edward, my twin Jasper and my younger sister Alice" "It's nice to meet you" I said smiling at them.

I sat at the table with Emmett, Jason, Rose, Edward, Jasper and Alice until the bell rang. Jason, Emmett, Jasper and I all walked together to the gym. While they entered the change rooms, I went into the gym and handed the slip to Coach Clapp. He signed it and found me a uniform but didn't make me wear it for today. I watched Emmett, Jason and Jasper's volleyball game. I cheered them on until the bell rang. As soon as class was over I waited while Emmett, Jason and Jasper were changing. Once they were finished me and Emmett went to Spanish while Jasper and Jason headed to History.

"Good Game!" I said as we were walking. "Did you enjoy it or did you just enjoy watching me?" he asked winking at me. "Stop being a jerk" I said but couldn't help but smile at him. "I'll let you in on a secret!" I said. "What?" "Come closer" I said. "What?" he said leaning in close. "I was totally watching Jason" I whispered sarcastically. "You better run!" he said. I laughed and darted foreword. He caught me by the waist. "Caught you" "So what's your prize gonna be?" "I'm driving you to school tomorrow." He said. "Is that so?" "Yes, babe" "Okay" I said winking.

We reached the Spanish classroom just as the bell rang. I quickly handed the slip to Mrs. Goff. She directed me to a seat right beside Emmett. "Fancy seeing you here" I said to Emmett. "I know, it's been forever!" he exclaimed. I quietly giggled. Mrs. Goff started droning on. I was already fluent in Spanish. I started doodling on my notebook. "… Swan. Ms. Swan" I looked up. "Well?" "Sorry can you repeat the question, please?" I asked. "I said how do you say I live in Italy. The scenery is beautiful here. It is a very good vacation spot in Spanish?" "You would say Yo vivo en Italia. El paisaje es hermoso. Es un muy buen lugar de vacaciones." "Corregir, or?" "Correct" I said. "Very good Ms. Swan." I smiled and went back to doodling. The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return my paperwork after I said goodbye to Emmett and Edward. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder.

When I walked into the warm office, I quickly made my way to the front desk. I handed my slip to the secretary, Mrs. Cope. "How was your first day, dear?" "Amazing, I think I'm going to like it here." "That's wonderful dear" she said. The door opened. I turned around to see if it was Bella but it turned out to be Edward, with his tousled bronze hair and toned body. I smiled at him, "Hello Edward" I said. "Hello, Emma" he said with a strained smile. I waved as I exited the office. I stepped out and almost ran into Bella. I steadied her with a free hand.

"Hey, I'll just wait for you here." I said. "Okay, I'll be right out" she said. I saw her go inside and it looked like she wanted to turn around and walk back out as soon as she saw Edward. I wonder what happened. I stepped aside as a girl went inside the office and stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. I saw Edward's back stiffen, and he turned slowly to glare at Bella. He turned back to the receptionist. "Never mind, then," I heard him say hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel without another look and disappeared out the door. I saw his features set in a scowl and his coal black eyes before he disappeared down the hallway. I swore he had gold eyes before not black eyes.

"How did your first day go, dear?" I heard the receptionist ask Bella maternally. "Fine," Bella said in a weak voice. I could hear the lie from here. The receptionist didn't look convinced. When we finally got to the truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. Bella seemed relieved to see it. I let her just sit inside for a while, staring out the windshield blankly. "Bella are you okay" I asked. "Fine" she lied. "Bella I know your lying." "I'm fine" she said more firmly as she turned the key and the engine roared to life. We headed back to Charlie's house, Bella fighting tears the whole way there. "Who do I need to beat up?" I asked. She managed to throw me a weak tear filled smile.

**A/N Finally! I'm finished. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I will try to update as soon as possible. Check out my other stories. Anyways I hope you liked it. Thanks to everyone who followed or favourited this story. Please review! Diana.**


End file.
